noches de vuelo
by meny marevi
Summary: Eren Jaeger, joven piloto, de hecho de una de las mejores aerolineas, todo en orden.. hasta el día de un accidente, mas aún, hasta el después de ese accidente, cuando comenzará a recibir las visitas de un nuevo copiloto en la cabina, el capitán Levi, con quien convivirá durante los vuelos nocturnos a los que ha sido asignado... (riren) (jeanmaru..?)


Eren tomó su café, era un vuelo largo, no habría problema si lo bebía en la cabina, no si era para resistir un rato más

-anda toma un poco.

Le dijo a Armin quien ya empezaba a querer cabecear, ambos tenían ya varias horas de vuelo, y es que no era para menos, eran distancias largas, y estaban en la aerolínea más solicitada del país, así que tampoco podían quejarse, no les iba nada mal -

ah claro gracias.

Dijo el rubio dando un saltito en su asiento, también lucía cansado, ambos eran amigos desde hacía mucho, sin embargo sentía que su amistad tenía más de un "hace mucho", e incluso ahora trabajando juntos, era curioso, parecieran destinados a hacer equipo, aun así últimamente de pronto en medio de sus reflexiones sobre el destino, Eren sentía que le faltaba algo, que había una pieza en ese rompecabezas que seguía sin encontrar. Concentro sus verdes ojos en el privilegiado amanecer del que él y Armin disfrutaban en la cabina del avión, era uno de los privilegios más grandes que se tenían en este trabajo.

-Hablando a torre de control capitán Jaeger permiso para despegar.

Indicó Eren. Y una vez más ambos recibían por enésima ocasión las voces de la torre que les indicaban cosas que ya sabían de memoria que incluso irrumpían esa calma para reemplazarla por el hastío de hacer cosas que ya sabían que debían hacer, dieron aviso a los pasajeros, bajaron aterrizaron; todo bien, y pensar que se veía tan difícil cuando entro a la escuela de aeronáutica, y pensar el pánico que sintió cuando pilotó por primera vez… simplemente ahora era como volar un cometa.

-vamos Armin vayamos a tomar algo yo invito.

Dijo el castaño

-no, está bien esta vez me toca a mi recuerdas? Por cierto donde esta…

Ni bien completo la frase...

-Eren! Eren! Espera! Voy con ustedes!

Ahí venía, con su uniforme de la jefa de azafatas, siempre impecable, era famosa por su eficacia, y por que los grupos de azafatas a su mando recibían reconocimientos, pocas quejas e incluso felicitaciones por parte de los clientes, Mikasa era famosa, habían considerado darle ascensos, y sacarla de los aviones para darle trabajo en tierra, pero ella siempre comentaba "me gusta volar", mejor dicho, nunca completaba la frase cuando lo que en realidad quería decir era "me gusta volar para cuidar a mi hermanito Eren." Y es que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para recibir los vuelos donde su hermano piloteara, esto le irritaba un poco a Eren, pero que podía decir, el también se sentía bien junto a su hermana y su mejor amigo en el mismo avión

-ah Mikasa! Ya decía yo que te estabas tardando en aparecer!

Dijo Eren con toda la verdad mientras saludaba de lejos y se quitaba la corbata

-Oye tenemos que dar el chequeo y aviso, ya sabes para salir sin problemas, la jefa Zoe siempre nos reclama porque se nos olvida, espéranos aquí de acuerdo?

-ah está bien mientras tomaré algo.

Dijo mientras se aflojaba la mascada roja. Ambos chicos caminaban y hablaban de los achaques en la espalda tras estar sentados tanto tiempo, cuando de pronto uno de los pilotos estaba ahí en el mostrador hablando con Hanji muy molesto.

-Pero esta parte ya no estaba en el contrato o si? Es decir es ridículo, es obvio que se pilotear para que quieren que vuelva a hacer una prueba?!

Dijo el chico de cabello bicolor

-lo sé Jean! Pero entiéndelo, son reglas que piden a la empresa para seguirles dando licencia en aerolínea comercial.

-ah es que en serio esto es patético!

Armin viendo la escena y escuchando parte, supo que podía ser algo que aplicara a todos, asi que prefirió enterarse de una vez.

-que pasa Jean?

Hanji contestó siendo ella de todos modos quien daría el aviso. -

bueno es que es responsabilidad de la empresa entregar unas pruebas de vuelo de nuestros pilotos, además de unas pruebas de antidoping y de más, es algo periódico y empezaran este fin de semana. Explicó Hanji con paciencia ante la idea de otra reacción igual a la de Jean

-oh ya vale, es por eso que armas tanto teatro Jean?

Dijo Eren como si hablara con un niño berrinchudo

-Cállate Jaeger!, que lo más seguro es que en este examen te corran a ti!

-Y a mí porque!?

-porque sin tu hermana y tu amiguito no sabes volar!... emm sin ofender Armin.

-cual? Mi hermana la que te tiene en la friendzone desde secundaria?

-ah! Golpe bajo Jaeger golpe bajo!

Armin se llevo una mano al rostro sabiendo ya las cotidianas peleas cada que estos dos se encontraban, sin embargo parecía que tanto a Jean como a Eren les agradaba esta forma de llevarse, pues tenía mas tinte cómico que la seriedad para preocuparse, además algunas veces también almorzaban junto con Jean y Marco cuando coincidían después de los vuelos, así que era más por diversión que por de verdad tener disputas.

-bueno entonces, quiero ser de los primeros, no quiero tener la prueba el domingo, donde me apunto?

-ah genial, uno menos con quien batallar! Llena una de las formas de allá y me la das para registrarte, Armin tu también debes hacerlo aunque seas copiloto de acuerdo?

Dijo Hanji tendiéndole una hoja también al rubio, Jean resignado tomó un bolígrafo de mala gana y comenzó a llenar otra, al final las entregaron, Hanji comenzó a meter los trámites para registrar sus días de prueba, iba con la de Eren cuando…

-lo siento Eren, pero tu prueba no entra para el viernes, sería el sábado por la mañana te parece bien?

-ah bueno, no importa, los sábados por la mañana es más rápido según he oído no?

-ok entonces hasta el sábado!

Al salir Armin y Eren se encontraron con Mikasa, ya incluso después Jean llegó con Marco quien era su copiloto y comenzaron a desayunar algo en la cafetería, era divertido, pues casi siempre alguno tenía algo que contar sobre sus vuelos y sobre los lugares a donde volaban, además de anécdotas y otras cosas, por la tarde Eren regresó junto con Mikasa y Armin a un departamento que rentaban entre los tres, ya que no era como si viviesen ahí, pues se pasaban poco más de la mitad de un mes fuera, así que resultaba muy barato, se fueron a dormir y disfrutaron de sus días de descanso en los cuales solían revisar sus cuentas, salir a pasear, limpiar el polvo acumulado y salir por las noches, casi sin darse cuenta el sábado llegó, Armin no fue ya que su prueba si había entrado el viernes, y además se hacía de manera individual, no serviría de mucho si lo acompañaba, así que Eren se levantó, se duchó ya que también examinaban la imagen personal, revisó todos y cada uno de los detalles, un buen nudo de corbata, zapatos limpios, saco impecable, todo en orden… Al llegar al aeropuerto estaba cerrado a la mitad, y estaban usando una de las pistas menos empleadas para despegar y aterrizar, llegó a donde Hanji y ella le revisó uniforme, el gafete, le hizo una especie de prueba teórica, y le dio la asignación de su nave.

-en media hora podrás empezar, así que espera un rato, quieres un café?

-no, gracias estoy bien acabo de desayu...nar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada desde la mañana anterior que se zampó un sándwich y un jugo de naranja ya que Mikasa y Armin querían que fuera a la prueba y después salir a algún lado, así que llegó muerto a casa y mejor se fue a dormir… pero nah, no pasaba nada, ya comería algo después, finalmente no era como si se muriera de hambre y tal vez nada de eso afectaría, es decir si aguantaba horas sin dormir que no lo hiciera sin comer? Esperó sentado escuchando algo de música, tomando fotos de las partes bonitas del aeropuerto e incluso conversó con Hanji, pronto uno de los revisores de la prueba periódica estaba ahí.

-disculpe es usted el señor Jaeger?

-sí, que pasa?

-ah hemos cambiado el número de la nave, al parecer la que le habían asignado antes estaba fallando un poco, así que ahora le toca la número 45, está recién comprada y no traerá problemas, puede usted pasar.

Eren se levantó, se ajustó un poco la corbata y se colocó su gorra de capitán, subió a un jet simple, pequeño pues solo servía de prueba así que tenía pocos asientos y espacio para tal vez dos azafatas, un poco nervioso eren comenzó el despegue, la rutina: interruptores, botones, clima, anuncios a pasajeros, comunicación con torre de control y tal; comenzó un suave despegue y la verdad es que era un vuelo suave, de pronto un fuerte mareo le invadió, el cambio de altura y no desayunar adjuntado con los nervios… ah vaya era de esperarse, eren sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió haciendo las pruebas que le iban pidiendo, control en turbulencias, que hacer en caso de falla de motor, durante tormenta, mal tiempo, etc. Todo iba de maravilla, y viéndolo así tal vez tendría una de las mejores puntuaciones, cosa que por lo que había oído algunas veces se redituaba en pequeños premios, sería genial que.. oh no, otro mareo le invadió

-contrólate, ya casi acaba, solo un poco más y tierra firme.

En efecto, toleró lo último que le faltaba con todo y su ruidoso estómago protestando, estaba por aterrizar

-torre de control aquí el capitán Jaeger pido permiso de aterrizar, instrucciones por favor…

El radio estaba fallando, estaba ya de regreso, no se había alejado mucho, estaba a buena altura, lo habían oído desde más lejos, la señal nunca se había interrumpido

-torre de control me copian?

Nada, estática y nada más

-torre de control...

Aguardó pero no, nada -

torre de control me escuchan?!

Pregunto el muchacho con una voz un poco mas angustiada, fallaba el radio, miró los indicadores, no… peor aún fallaba el sistema del avión, rápidamente Eren recordando todo lo que sabía cambio a control manual, comenzó a intentar restablecer comunicación.

-torre de control me copian? Capitán eren Jaeger problemas para aterrizar, me copian? Falla de sistema!? Me copian?!

De pronto las pequeñas luces del panel se apagaron, el motor se comenzó a silenciar… eren vio ante sus ojos como las pequeñas nubes, el cielo comenzaba a subir, subían porque él estaba bajando, comenzó a forzar el control manual.

-maldita, maldita, maldita sea!

Bajo las llantas de aterrizaje, preparo el fuselaje; y pensar que en el vuelo con Armin le había dicho que eso de los controles manuales ya era obsoleto, pero ahora yo no lo parecían, Estaba cerca del suelo.

-genial

Murmuró para sí, no sería un aterrizaje estable, pero lo haría de manera "segura", las ruedas traseras bajaron… y … y … ? la rueda delantera se encaprichó a quedarse guardada.

-no, ahora no! Ahora no!

Eren vio la pista cada vez más cerca, forzando, intentando estabilizarse lo mejor posible, debía aterrizar a salvo, sentía la agitación dentro de la cabina, se sacudía, todo era violento, se golpeaba contra todo y sentía como azotaba contra el asiento, todo se veía revuelto y de pronto… oscuridad.

**personas no me odien me encanta escribir, pero la verdad es que no tengo experiencia en que otras personas me lean, soy digamos que una simple aficionada, el punto es, que si tengo algunos errores ni pregunten porque, es obvio XD lo que sí, es que las criticas se reciben bien, pero no sean crueles, espero seguir actualizando y de más, nos vemos al siguiente capitulo! :D**


End file.
